


In the Middle of the Night

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2taakitz2week, Cat Dads, Day 1, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week, prompt: balance, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: The two new members of the family still don't know how to sleep through the night, and because Taako loves his sleep, its Kravitz's job to quiet them down.





	In the Middle of the Night

Kravitz was more than used to waking up to the sound of screams. Despite the fact that he was finally safe and secure in his very own house and Lup was back and practically lived in the house with him, Taako still struggled pretty often with night terrors, and Kravitz had gotten used to sitting up with him until he was calm enough to get back to sleep. This screaming though was something he wasn’t so sure he was going to get used to any time soon, because this screaming just didn’t stop after a short bit of reassuring. No, this went on all night long without any rhyme or reason, and ignoring it only made it worse. So, for the third night in a row Kravitz found himself sitting up in bed and pressing his palms against his tired eyes as a duet of hoarse cries floated in from down the hall. Taako, ever difficult to fully rouse from sleep just rolled into his side more, mumbling into his shirt, “It’s your turn.”

Kravitz huffed softly, one hand leaving his face to brush through the tangles in Taako’s sleep tousled hair. “I’m almost certain it was my turn last night when you refused to get out of bed.”

Taako cracked open an eye to look at him, somehow unimpressed even while still half asleep. “It’s your turn until you can figure out how to make them stop. I’m not getting up.” Kravitz opened his mouth to argue only to have a hand lazily pushed into his face until it came to rest over his lips. “Nuh uh, babe. No complaining. Taako needs his beauty sleep if he’s gonna be on his best game. You’re dead. You can handle a few nights no sleep.” Taako closed his eyes again and crushed his face into his pillow, muffling his voice. “Now go.” 

“Fine. I’ll do it this time, but next time you deal with it, or I’m going back to the Astral plane to sleep. They were your idea anyhow.” Kravitz reluctantly get out from under the covers, rolling his eyes when Taako’s hand poked out of them to flip him off. Then, down the hall he went until he reached the door behind which the wailing grew even louder. Kravitz opened the door with a frown. “I don’t understand why it has to be like this. This is cruel you know. Keeping dad and I up like this night after night.” He looked down to the two cats who, as soon as the door had been opened, had begun to rub against his legs. “Honestly, you think you’d be more understanding when you yourselves sleep for most of the day.” 

He reached down to scoop them up, one kitten in each hand. They had only had Ebony and Ivory for a couple of weeks now and had been leaving them in their own room at night for the past week once they’d discovered that not doing so meant they’d have a house full of broken glass and scratched furniture and a face full of kitten butt when they were trying to sleep. Kravitz had never imagined creatures this small could wreaking so much havoc. They were lucky they were so cute. 

A kitten in each hand, he made his way down to the kitchen where he placed each of them down on the counter and went in search of a can of food and their bowls. Unfortunately, as soon as they saw their bowls the screaming started again and Kravitz was forced to pick them back up, balancing two bowls and two kittens in his arms as he tried to open and scoop out a can of the nastiest smelling fish pâté, all the while talking to them as if they were his kids. “Now, I would understand if maybe you were bored, but I can’t see how you would be. You have nice beds and toys, things to climb on. Can you not distract yourselves for a couple of hours? What am I to do with you?” He finally got the bowls filled and placed down and Ebony was the first to launch herself from his arms, claws digging right in as she did. Within seconds both cats’ faces were pressed fully into their food and Kravitz just knew he’d be the one cleaning them up when they were finished. 

He washed his hands and grabbed a chair, sitting down to wait while they ate, drifting in and out of consciousness. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he felt a warm cup of coffee being pushed into his hand and a kiss was being pressed to his cheek. When Kravitz opened his eyes, the kitchen was flooded with sunlight and Taako had moved back to stand in front of the stove where he pushed some eggs around in a pan. Ebony and Ivory were curled up in Kravitz’s lap purring loud enough to be heard halfway across the room. Taako smiled at him “They like you more than me. I can never get them to quiet down, but I didn’t hear a peep from them last night after you came down.” 

Kravitz chuckled, scratching lightly behind the kittens’ ears. “I think we’re going to have to let them sleep in our room again if we ever want them to stop.”

“I think you’re right. It’s a shame. We’ll have to find something else to do with that room if they’re not going to use it.” Taako tapped at his chin and Kravitz recognized the glint in his eye as trouble. “We could turn it into a nursery. What do you think about babies, bone man?” He grinned mischievously. 

Kravitz snorted, “I think we can talk about babies when I can trust that you’ll wake up in the middle of the night and not just push it all off on me. I can’t always be on kitten duty, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really lazy fic, but I think it was a lot of fun. Inspired by my own cats who are terrible and I love them.


End file.
